


The One With The Demon

by MidgardianMenace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cowgirl Position, Demon Dean, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace
Summary: I love Dean, I willalwayslove Dean





	The One With The Demon

  


"No" Sam said assertively

"But...Sammy" I pleaded

He sighed, his voice softening "I said no…I'm only doing what's best for you"

I lowered my head. I didn't know what else to do. I'd tried asking, crying, distracting him...everything I could think of, but he wouldn't let me see him. 

I leaned my back against the wall and lowered myself to the floor blinking away tears

"I know I shouldn't, I know you're doing the right thing keeping me from him, but..." I sniffled "but I miss him Sammy" 

He sat next to me "I know, but I have to keep you safe, I couldn't let anything happen to you, and if  _he_  hurt you and then  _Dean_  found out, he would kill me."

I covered my face, wiping away my tears

"Ya...I know" I replied 

"Why don't you go get some rest, I know you haven't been sleeping well" he suggested

I nodded silently and he stood, helping me up. 

Slowly I shuffled my feet through the dim hallways of the bunker.

I sat on the bed and sighed placing my face in my hands. Sam was right, it had been almost a week and I haven't had a full nights sleep even once. I couldn't stand it, not seeing him, not talking to him, not being near him. I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes, not expecting to sleep at all, but very quickly I did. 

 

_I blinked in the still air. The room was dark except for the small amount of light streaming in through the cracked open door. I slipped my arm under the warm blanket and rolled over. The sight of his bare back and broad shoulders moving with his breath made me smile. I nuzzled my face against his warm skin and draped my arm around his middle. He took a deep breath and moved, shifting around and turning to face me._

_"Mornin’ princess" he whispered, eyes still closed_

_I mumbled moving into his arms smiling_

_"How'd you sleep" he brushed my hair softly as I nuzzled my face into his neck_

_"Good" I breathed him in_

_His strong arms held me flush to his body and I tangled my legs with his._

_He placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head and I sighed in complete contentment._

 

I woke up to the sound of a deep scream. I sat up in my bed and a shiver ran down my spine. A chill blew into the room and I hugged my arms to myself as I got up and headed into the library 

"Sam?!" I called, but there was no response "Sammy?!" 

"Ya!" He called back

"What's going on?" 

"Nothing" he replied

I headed towards the storage room "are you sure?" 

I stood in front of the open door

"Ya!" He called then turned around and saw me. 

As he moved I could finally see Dean

"No! No, get out of here" he headed towards me

"Let her stay" Dean exclaimed in a possessive and bitter whine

Sam closed the door behind him and took my arm 

"You can't let him see you" he whisper yelled

"Come on Sammy" Dean called through the door "let me see the little whore" 

"Come on" Sam started to pull me down the hall

"She's mine! You can't keep her from me forever" he yelled

"No Sam" I stopped "I love Dean! I will  _always_  love Dean! You can't stop me from feeling that way, or from seeing him!"

He looked at me for a moment, and I bit my lip to fight back the tears

"Alright" he sighed defeated "but not right now, ok?"

I nodded and he hugged me 

"I know this isn't easy for you, but it needs to be done"

I didn't want to think about what Sam was doing to Dean in that room. No matter how much I knew it was necessary, it still made me cringe. 

 

 

Later that night, while I was in the kitchen, Sam popped his head in. 

"I have to go out" he stood in the doorway

"Oh? Where?" I asked

"A friend called about a case he needs help with"

I nodded "ok, how long will you be gone?" 

"Just overnight. Will you be ok here?" He questioned

"I'll be fine" I assured

“Promise me you won’t try to pick the lock on the storage room or something?” he asked

I nodded “I promise I won’t pick the lock Sam”

And with that he smiled and headed out of the bunker. 

Once I was sure he was gone I ran to my room. Fishing under my mattress my fingers came into contact with the spare key to the storage room I had been hiding. I knew what I was doing was a bad idea, but I couldn't help myself. Plus, I hadn’t lied to Sam, I wasn’t going to pick the lock. Quickly I made my way to the locked door and stopped. It was silent, not a sound. Slowly I slipped the key in and opened the door, trying to stay quiet. When I flicked the lights on he was staring at me. He sat cuffed to the chair in the demon trap. The blackness of his eyes scared me, but I wouldn't let it stop me. 

"Well well" he mused "couldn't stay away could ya?" 

I walked towards him "Dean?"

"In the flesh" he smirked, his voice was sharp and venomous

When I was finally in front of him he spoke again

"You are a treat aren't you? Why don't you come on over here and see me" he enticed

I knew better than to do that and stayed put in my place "is he still in there?"

"Who?"

"Dean"

"I told you sweet cheeks, I'm right here" he eyed me up and down

"No, I meant the real Dean"

"I am t..." All of the sudden he bent over, his face scrunched up and his eyes closed, a guttural cry pushing out his lips

When he opened them again my heart fluttered at the sight of the familiar green looking back at me. His face was soft as he looked at me

"Dean?" My voice was quiet

He shook his head back and forth slowly "no, no you have to go, you can't be here" he urged quickly

My eyes began to sting with approaching tears "I can't Dean, I miss you, I need you" 

"I know" he soothed "and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I would do anything to be with you right now"

A single tear slipped down my cheek "Dean..." I whispered in a soft sob

"Please, please don't cry! We're doing everything we can, Sam has been injecting me every half hour" he explained

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as watching you cry and not being able to hold you" he whispered

"I just want you back" I took a step closer

"No, please, stay over there" he begged

I stood at the edge of the demon trap "you won't hurt me" I whispered

"...you don't know that" he replied

"Yes" I stepped over the line "I do"

He looked so conflicted, like he wanted to reach out and touch me, but if he did it would kill me.

The first thing I did was lift his sleeve up onto his shoulder. His arm was bruised all over from all the injections, and there was dried blood covering most of it. I stepped over to the sink and wet a rag in some warm water before I returned to his side and began to gently rub the area. 

He let out a soft groan when I rubbed over the needle pricks

"Sorry" I apologized

"No" he closed his eyes and hung his head "it feels so good"

I smiled and continued to work on his arm. When I was finished I stood in front of him and lifted his chin to look at me. There was a gash on his left eyebrow and I wanted to wash it up. His eyes pleaded with me to stay away from him, but I couldn't. Ever so slowly I placed the cloth over the cut and he instantly leaned into it. I relaxed a little and sighed.

When I was satisfied I placed the cloth on the table. As I turned back I saw the keys to the cuffs out of the corner of my eye, and I picked them up. When Dean saw me coming with them his whole body stiffened. 

"You can't do that! Don't do that" he warned

"Please Dean, I just need you to hold me" my eyes were watering and his were concerned at my distress, but he didn't trust himself, it was obvious. 

I placed the key in one cuff and turned it until it clicked, then did the other. His hands were on his wrists soothing the sore skin instantly. I waited for him to look at me, and when he did I smiled

Tentatively he spoke "c’mere princess" he held his hand out and I took it. Slowly he pulled me to his lap and I sat down straddling him. His arms were around me and holding me to him instantly. He buried his face in my hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His fingers were spread on my back, desperately holding me close. 

"I'm sorry" I could tell he was holding back tears "I'm so sorry, I know this is hard on you"

"Dean" I leaned away slightly to look into his tear filled eyes "this is  _not_  your fault, I'm worried about  _you_ " I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it with a small smile

"I'll be fine" he replied

When he looked back up at me I could tell he was tired, exhausted even, from fighting for control of his body. I knew what I had to do, and so did he. Silently I stood and grabbed the handcuffs from the table, locking his wrists into place. 

I started to leave the room but turned back for a moment

"I love you" I whispered

He looked back at me with black eyes "well what kind of slut like you wouldn't love me?" he chuckled darkly

I left the room, slamming the door shut behind me. I made it about 10 steps down the hall before I leaned my back against the wall and slid down, hands covering my face, tears streaming from my eyes. 

 

 

Sam returned the next morning and immediately went back to injecting Dean regularly. I didn't tell him what had happened, I knew he would be mad. I spent the day in my room where I couldn't hear anything. Mostly I slept, but it wasn't peaceful. I kept dreaming of Dean, either a demon or dead. 

I don't know what time it was when I left the room to get a drink, but it was late. I crept out into the library and slid my feet across the floor. I made it only half way through the room when I heard him yell. 

"RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

The sound of his voice echoed in my ears and I began to get dizzy. I quickly sat down in one of the library chairs and tried to still my head. The room was completely silent, but Deans pained screams continued to ring loud and clear in my head. My mind was racing, my eyes completely unfocused. I was sure I was dying, I was sure this is what it felt like. I put my elbows on my knees and dropped my face to my hands. I tried to hold my head together, but it didn't help. 

I heard footsteps coming towards me and then Sam knelt down in front of me to see my face. 

"Hey" he placed his hand on my arm

I blinked down at him, my eyes still unfocused

"…you ok?" he brushed some hair from my face and stood

Next thing I knew he had me in his arms, carrying me back to bed. He headed down the hall and he opened the door to Deans room

"Noo" I protested

"Just try it, I think you'll sleep better" he put me down

I hadn't been sleeping in Deans room since this happened, I couldn't.

I went to protest again but he wouldn’t hear it. Giving in I nodded, now sitting on the bed

"Come find me if you need me ok?"

He left the room and closed the door. 

I looked around the room taking everything in, every ounce of Dean. The records on the nightstand, the half made bed, the posters on the wall, the clothes hanging out of the dresser drawers. There was a grey sweater on top of the dresser that he had taken off and thrown there the last time we'd been in the room together. I stood and took the soft material into my hands. Lifting it to my face I smelled it and when it still smelled like him I pulled it over my head. I sat back on the bed and turned the record player on, it continued to play Rush from where it had been left. The music filled the room with an upbeat song, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I pushed the blankets down to my feet before laying down and pulling them over my body. The warmth was comforting, but nothing like having him there beside me. I nuzzled my face into the pillow and curled up on my side. In the silence of the room I closed my eyes and imagined that he was there, imagined what he would say. 

_"You're so strong"_

_"I wish I could be this close to you all the time"_

_"Nothing bad will ever happen to you when I'm here"_

_"I love you"_

_“You can do this, I know you can”_

I sighed, the sound of his voice filling my head, my eyes becoming moist. 

I knew what Sam was doing was the right thing, and I knew that Dean didn't want me around him for fear he might hurt me...but I  _was_  hurt, I was hurting from not being near him, not hearing his voice. I pulled the neck of the sweater over my nose and held back my tears as I drifted off. 

 

 

When I woke up the next day I was tangled in the sheets and I felt like I hadn't slept at all. I was covered in a thin layer of sweat, but I was frozen. I had anything but a dreamless sleep, and my current state showed it. I dreamt of screaming, of Dean never getting better, of what would happen if he didn't. 

When I entered the kitchen Sam was there cooking. I gave a half smile as I pulled some orange juice out of the fridge

"Sleep better last night?" He asked

"I dunno, better or not it still wasn't good" I replied

He nodded knowingly, turning off the stove. 

I sat down at the table and played with the cup in my hands 

“So, how are things going...in there?” I asked

He ran his fingers through his hair “I don’t know, it should be getting better by now...”

There was a long silence while he ate, and then he looked down at his watch and silently stood leaving the room with his coffee filled mug in hand. 

 

 

I was in the library that night watching a movie when I heard the screaming again. It rang in my head, made it spin. I bent over and stuffed my head between my knees trying to steady my vision, but it was of little use. Things were getting blurrier and darker. I laid down and shut my eyes, hoping the world would stop spinning. I was totally unaware of what was going on around me, all my senses were on overdrive. I felt myself fading from consciousness, whether I wanted to or not. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“...Dean?” Sam’s voice was distant, like the light at the end of a really long tunnel 

“Dean” he seemed to be getting closer

I willed my eyes to open and cringed when they did, everything was so bright. Blinking a couple times I waited for my eyes to adjust as I lifted my head. 

“Dean” he was really close now

“Huh?” I groaned, my voice weaker than I had expected. 

“Dean, is that you? Are you ok?” He asked

“I’m...fine” the blurry image before me began to clear and I found myself in the storage room. It was at that moment that the memories of the last week flooded my mind with such force that I had to close my eyes again. The vision of an innocent woman dying at my hand, her screams echoing in my brain. The vision of Sammy poking me relentlessly with needles, injecting blood that felt like fire. The vision of my baby, her broken face, her body in my arms. 

“So...is it gone?” He asked

I looked up at him “ya, I...I think so”

“Finally” he sighed “I don’t think I could’ve kept going much longer”

He grabbed the cuff keys from the table and unlocked my wrists. Each was instantly in my other hand, as he unlocked them one by one, and I rubbed the reddened flesh. It took a few moments for me to get hold of my mind, and then I was up. 

“Dean, where are you going?!” Sam asked from behind me

I opened the door of the room and headed down the hallway. My vision was a little blurry and I was a little dizzy, but I was determined to get to her. 

“Dean, you shouldn’t be up like this” I heard him following me but I kept going, my arms begging to hold her, my fingertips itching to touch her. 

“We need to make sure it’s g-“

As I stood in the entrance to the library I held my hand up to stop him. He stopped in his tracks, sighing. 

I heard the TV, but it was quiet. Walking over to the couch I saw her laying down, knees pulled up and head squeezed between her arms, asleep. When I noticed that she was wearing my sweater I smiled, my heart pounding against my chest. I knelt down to see her face and it was tense and pained. She looked uncomfortable, both in the physical and mental sense. My first instinct was to pick her up in my arms, and then I headed to my room.

I kicked the door open gently and laid her down on the bed, pulling the blanket up her body. 

“She’s hardly slept” I turned and found Sam in the doorway

“Why?”

He chuckled shaking his head “because Dean, she was worried, we both were”

I pushed my fingers through my hair

“She slept down the hall, she couldn’t bring herself to sleep in here, but I’m not convinced she actually did all that much sleeping either way”

I nodded and walked over to the door holding my hand out. I knew what he wanted, no matter what had happened to me he wanted to make sure it was really me.

“give me your knife”

He pulled his knife from his pocket and handed it to me. I placed it on my palm and wrapped my hand around it before pulling it out, cutting myself on the silver edge. Opening my hand to show him I wiped the knife on my pants and handed it back. My face was immediately met with cold water and I paused for a moment frowning before I wiped my eyes. I glared and pulled a rag off my dresser and wrapped it around my hand

“Are we good now?” I asked

“Ya, we’re good, you sure you’re ok?” He asked

“Ya” 

He gave me a small smile “good to have ya back” then he walked away

I turned back to her in my bed. Pulling my shirt over my head and leaving it in a heap on the ground I decided the best thing I could do was sleep with her. I crawled in beside her and worked my way under the blankets. I fit in right behind her and I put my arm around her middle to hold her close to me. She instantly moved her body so we were touching as much as possible, as if it were a reflex. When she sighed I smiled as I felt her body relax. I kissed the back of her head then laid mine down and fell asleep. 

 

 

When I opened my eyes I found her laying facing me, our faces only inches apart. A lazy smile pulled at my lips and I reached up to touch her gently. Rubbing my thumb over her cheek she started to move. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled looking at me before they closed again. A moment later and they were wide open staring at me. 

“...Dean?” She asked quietly and carefully, like I might disappear if she was too loud

I let a soft chuckle from my lips “ya princess, it’s me” I reached out to touch her face again

She quickly had her hand over mine, holding it to her. She moved her head back and held my hand in front of her, studying it, then kissed my palm. 

I shuddered at the feeling of her lips, of her presence. 

When she let go she instantly had herself against me, her face buried in my neck. I felt her body tremble with gentle sobs. 

“Shh” I rubbed her back and held her head against me

She took a few breaths and pulled away slightly

“Please don’t cry babe, it kills me” I brushed her hair from her face

“I...I can’t help it” she sighed shakily “what would I do witho-“

“It doesn’t matter” I cut her off “you’re never gonna have to find out”

She leaned forward and kissed me gently, but as she pulled away I held her to me, continuing to kiss her, relishing in the feeling of her lips against mine. Slowly I felt her relax and I rolled her on her back, positioning myself on top of her.

I was in no rush, feeling her lips on mine, it was perfection. Close enough to feel the heat radiating from her body, close enough to hear the faint sighs that escaped her throat as I kissed her.

As we broke away she looked up at me, her blue eyes concerned

“so...are you ok?”

A small smile pulled at my lips “I’m better now, here with you”

She pushed her fingers into my hair

I sighed closing my eyes “the hardest part was having you in that room…”

“I’m sorry”

“No” I blurted “that’s not what I meant, no. The hardest part was you standing there, so upset, so torn, and holding you in my arms and not being strong enough to control my own damn body, not being strong enough to get rid of the damn thing”

She shook her head “Dean, you’re stronger than anyone I know”

I buried my face in her neck “I love you”

“I love you too” she wrapped her arms around my shoulders

Her hips pressed to mine gently, our chests only inches apart, I moaned

“Babe…I need you” I kissed her neck

She moaned softly “god Dean,  _I’m_  the one that needs  _you_ ”

A groan erupted in my chest “no,  _christ_ , you have no idea”

She kissed me “it’s pathetic, I know” she kissed me again “you’re the one that was facing all this terrible stuff” she hardly took her lips from mine each time she spoke “and  _I’m_  the one that needs comfort...but I don’t care, I do, I need you”

“that’s not pathetic” I worked my hand up her shirt “in fact, it might be the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard...it means you…” I took a deep breath to calm my raging hormones at the feeling of her soft skin “you love me”

“You don’t even know the half of it” she moaned, arching her back and pushing her body to mine

“I’ve been without you for too long, I need there to be nothing between us”

She nodded “good, then get your pants off”

Her needy hands reached for the button of my jeans. She nimbly undid them and pulled the zipper down. My reluctancy to move away from her was overpowered only by my need to have her skin against mine. I stood up, ripped my pants off, threw my shirt over my head, and was back against her in a flash. 

Kissing her, hard and long, I then got to work on her clothes. 

I was so conflicted as I pulled her shorts down. I wanted to go slow, savor every moment, kiss every inch of her, but at the same time I was so in need of her that I just wanted to rip her clothes off and burry myself to the hilt inside her. 

As soon as her shorts and underwear were gone she sat up and raised her arms above her head so I could take the sweater and her shirt off. I smiled as she was finally in front of me bare, not a thing between us. It felt like home. She reached out for me as I looked at her and I gladly fell forward into her arms. Reconnecting our lips, her hands on my face, our bodies finally fell together. All I could do was groan and dig my fingers gently into her hip. As hard as I was before that, there was no doubt that my dick was hard as a rock now. Her legs flew around my waist and pulled my hips down, making my cock rub against her wet core. I reached between us and groaned. 

“God baby, you’re so wet” I breathed as our lips separated, bodies desperate for air

I pushed my middle finger inside her for a moment before I gently rubbed it over her clit

“Oooooohhhhhhh” she moaned, her eyes closed and head flung back

I took the opportunity to kiss her neck, biting her softly every now and then. 

“Dean” she sighed

I abruptly pulled away and looked down at her

“say that again” 

She smiled “say what? your name? while you touch me? while you make me lose my mind with desire?”

I nodded and pushed two fingers into her, hoping to elicit the same response

“Mmmmmmm, Dean”

“Fuck princess, I would love to do this all night, touch you, make you feel good, drag my name from your lips...but I’m about to cum like a horny teenager, and I _really_ want to make love to you…I _need_ to feel you”

Her hand moved and suddenly her fingers were wrapped around my shaft. 

“Uuuuuugh” my forehead fell to her shoulder

“Then fuck me Dean” she whispered into my ear

I bit her neck, pulled away slowly moving her hand from my cock, and lined myself up, sliding home. 

I was absolutely panting, the feeling of her being around me totally overwhelming. I couldn’t move, well I could, but if I had I would’ve cum right then. All I could do was hold the flesh of the nape of her neck between my teeth and grip her hip as tight as I could, my free hand white knuckled in the sheets. 

“Deeeean” she whined wiggling her hips

“Babe, don’t” I begged breathlessly “I just need a second”

“Fine” she whispered, biting my ear

That, of course, didn’t help, but while I gathered a little composure I trailed my lips down to her stiff nipples. I licked the plateau of one of them with the tip of my tongue, slow and with barely any contact. Her fingers tangled in my hair, holding my face to her chest, a place I was more than happy to be. Finally I sucked the erect nub into my mouth, letting my teeth graze over it gently. Her body arched up off the bed and into me and I felt her clench around me. 

“Good god” I moaned

I couldn’t stop myself then, I began to thrust into her, slow and steady. Every push and pull dragging my cock along her slick walls.

Her eyes were shut tight, her lips in the shape of an ‘o’. Her head was thrown back and her body was pressed tightly to mine. I snaked my arm under her arched back and held her as close as I could physically manage while I pounded into her. 

My forehead covered with a thin layer of sweat, the room became incredibly hot. She looked up at me, noticing, and grinned. 

“Flip over baby” she encouraged, pushing on my shoulder

I did as she said, making sure that I stayed deep inside her. Once she was on top she placed her hands on my chest and gave me a sexy grin before lifting her hips and biting her lip. She moved slowly, up and down on my impossibly hard cock, and I gripped her hips tighter with each passing second. 

“Babe” I begged breathlessly 

I helped her start to move faster, lifting and pulling her hips back down. Her head flew back and her nails dug into my chest. Her long brown hair hung over her shoulders while I watched her breasts bounce up and down as she rode my cock. 

“Dean...so good...too good” she gasped

I moved my thumb over her clit and rubbed back and forth vigorously. 

“Dean!”

God, the sound of my name on her lips was perfect. Her walls were starting to squeeze around me and I lost it

“Son of a...fuuuuck” I moaned

She continued to move, and I continued to help her, as I felt myself empty into her. I began rubbing her clit a little faster as I rode out my orgasm, and soon she joined me in ecstasy. 

“jesus Dean!”

Her body trembled around me as she moved anyway she could to create friction. With one last hard pull on her hips she collapsed on top of me. We were both out of breath, and sweaty, and both exhausted.

We laid in silence for a long while, my hands tangled in her hair and hers on my chest. 

She lifted her chest to move and I grabbed her

“No, don’t move...don’t ever move” I whispered pulling her back down flush with me “stay here with me, forever”

She nodded exhausted “ok Dean...whatever you want”

In that moment I vowed to be a hell of a lot more careful in the future, because being without her was hell, and I didn’t ever want to experience it again.

  



End file.
